Trace and Mandy: Reaveled
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: Ever wonder what really happened when Trace and Mandy met after she moved back to California? The answers are all here. Not a Camp Rock story but i couldnt think where to put it. Anway for Mandy don't have to read Hello Goodbye to understand but itd help


**Ever wonder what happened between Trace and Mandy when they first saw each other when she moved back. Well here are all the answers. For Mandy! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot that's it, oh and the character of Nikki because I am her. **  
When I moved back to California after nine years, I never expected to see him in the same place I left him, let alone expect him to remember me but he did. Having moved around a lot I learned that people shouldn't be memorable because once you start to have a friendship with them it's harder to leave. In the past nine years, he's remained the only friend I truly missed even though we talked on the phone and wrote a lot, it wasn't the same as hanging out.

Trace Stewart was a boy like no other, when I met him he was the eight year old trouble maker, but I knew, even at ten, that he would grow up to be a great man. I remember hearing the parents of the other kids talk, saying he would end up arrested, in a gang, shot and killed, but I knew that Trace Stewart was smarter than that, and that he knew his dreams could take him far.

The day I left I couldn't find the strength to say goodbye, but I had to. I didn't believe that was the end but just in case I wanted the story to have a possible end. As we stood on his porch simply hugging, he told me that we would see each other again he'd make sure of it. I never honestly expected him to be telling me the truth, though.

But here I was nineteen years old staring out the window of my old bedroom in my grandma's house. I wondered if he still lived next door, if he had a girlfriend, or even was in the same country.

"Mandy," I turned around and smiled as my grandma walked into my room holding a plastic container of what appeared to be her famous chocolate chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey Grandma, thanks again for letting Nikki and I stay here,"

"Oh honey," She set the bowl down and hugged me tightly, something I missed, I promised your parents I would take care of you and I intend on keeping that promise. You two are _always _welcome here." With a smile I hugged her tighter. "Now can you do me a favor?" I nodded as she pulled away.

"Sure Grandma, what do you need to me to do?"

"Take these cookies next door and tell Mr. Stewart thank you for helping me with the porch and you can also say hello to that boy Trace you used to run around with."

"He still lives there?"

She smiled and laughed softly at my excitement. "Yes dear, and he is single, and you are..."

"Grandma," I whined. "I am not interested in Trace Stewart."

"Mhm," Nikki joined in the conversation entering my room. "That's what Katie said about Tom Cruise, now look at them."

"So true!" Grandma exclaimed.  
I giggled. "Guys I haven't seen him in nine years, a lot can change in that amount of time."

"Oh pish posh...go!"

Five minutes later I found myself ringing the doorbell of the Stewart household. Mr. Stewart opened the door mere seconds later. "Mandy," He exclaimed with a smile. "so happy you're back. Come in,"

I smiled as he opened the door more before stepping inside the house. It was exactly how I remembered it too be and maybe that meant Trace would be how I remember him to be too.

"So Mandy, how are you? How's Nikki?" Mr. Stewart asked ushering me into the kitchen as he took the cookies.

"I'm great, so is Nikki. And my Grandma asked me to bring those to you as a thank you."

"Tell her it was no bother and to call when she needs help,"

"Will do," I smiled.

"Mandy," A female voice exclaimed. I smiled as Mrs. Stewart hugged me. "How are you dear? Your Grandmother told me you were coming back, Trace will be ecstatic to see you."

"I'm really good, and I can't wait to see him,"

"He'll be home soon,"

"Her Grandmother baked us some cookies," Mr. Stewart explained pulling down a plate and three glasses.

"Oh well Mandy you must have some," Mrs. Stewart, who had come to be like a mother to me, smiled and motioned to the kitchen table.

I was sitting with the Stewart's for about an hour catching up when the front door opened and closed. The first thing I noticed was the skinny jeans, then the t-shirt, then the long-ish black hair (like in Kelsey music video) and the soft smile.

"Mandy," He said with a smile. "how are you?" I stood and found myself wrapped in his hug and I couldn't help but melt into his arms as I hugged him back.

"I'm good, Trace. How are you? You look great," Great was an understatement, freaking hot would be better but highly inappropriate.

"I'm good too and you look stunningly beautiful," I couldn't help the flush that came across my face. "Ahh still the ever modest Mandy,"

That simply caused me to blush more. "Still the same old Trace,"

"That's the best you could come up with? Really." He was apparently still one to tease.

"Maybe," I stuck my tongue out at him, and I heard his parents laugh at our childish antics. "What's it to ya?"

A playful smirk was set on his face. "Well I can be seen hanging with someone so...slow."

I gaped up at him. "Me, slow? You're seriously calling me slow?"

He looked up at his parents. "I wasn't speaking foreign language was I?"

"No sweetie," His mom laughed.

"Didn't think so," He smirked down at me.

"I am not the slow one." I began defending myself in our playful banter. "You were the one that had to use a calculator to figure out what six minus two is!"

His eyes narrowed. "Ok that isn't fair, I was nine and the problem involved a lot of other numbers,"

"So when you got to six minus two you gave up completely?"

"Exactly,"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I giggled. "Just admit that I am not slow,"

"I'll admit if you go out with me tonight..."

My giggling stopped immediately as I stared at him in disbelief, confidence like this I defiantly didn't remember him having. "What do you say?"

Putting on my best flirty smile I looked up at him, "Dressy or Casual,"

"Casual,"

Keeping the flirty smile I responded, "Pick me up at 7," I turned to his parents, "bye thanks for the hospitality," and as I walked past Trace I sent a wink his way.

"I really shouldn't have said yes," I was pacing my room nervously, wringing my hands attempting to shake the nerves.

"Why the hell not? Girl you look so awesome, Trace will be stunned!" Nikki defended my appearance which was half thanks to her.

I wore a gray tank with a sketched rose on it, with a criss-cross back, showing most of my tattoo. To accompany it I wore dark washed frayed jean shorts that came to mid thigh, and white flip flops.

"Because Nikki, I haven't seen the guy in nine years and we don't know each other anymore."

"So?" She questioned. "That's what tonight is for and the not knowing each other thing, at least you knew each other, it's not like your going out with a complete stranger." The sight that came from me told her she won and when the doorbell rang she didn't think twice about jumping up and running downstairs.

When I walked down the stairs I noticed them talking and laughing.

"Hey," Trace, who looked freaking hot but again not appropriate to tell him, smiled at me giving me a gentle hug. "You look great, ready?"

"Yeah," I smiled. We hugged Nikki goodbye before making our way out to his car.

Trace and I ended up going to a quite but fun little cafe for dinner before walking along the beach.

"You're different then I remember, Mandy," Trace finally spoke up as we walked hand-in-hand, enter my inner voice squealing.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

"You're much more you're own person, not always trying to please your brother,"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because you have tattoos and piercing that I'm sure your brother would never approve of, and the blue streak in your hair? Has he even seen any of these?"

"No, and it's not like you didn't know about them, I did tell you when I got them. You just haven't seen them."

"I honestly don't think I want to be there when Nate sees them either,"

With a sigh I replied, "I don't think I want to be their either."

He laughed lightly. "Where is he anyway? All you told me was that you were moving back to L.A. Because Nate didn't want you to go there."

"Um he's overseas, right in the middle of it." I bit my lip and looked up at Trace.

"You mean he's actually fighting..."

"Yeah, it's not some silly base job this time, it's the real deal and Nikki and I are scared to death." I never told Nate or really anyone that, Nikki and I swore to keep it between us.

"Did you tell Nate that?" Trace's curious voice asked. I shook my head slowly. "Why not? Don't you think you should?"

"It's his job Trace, what are we supposed to say? We can't tell him just to blow it off or quit that's not fair."

"But it's causing his sister's pain, that's not good either." Trace argued.

"It's not that easy Trace, getting Nate to see from others point of view isn't easy it never has been and probably never will be, that's just who he is. I can't change that."

"You could tell him how you feel, you never know what will happen. Look, this is obviously upsetting you and I don't want to upset you so topic change. What do you want to talk about?"

I smiled at him and thought. "How's the band thing going?"

"Good," He smiled. "we're starting to get more and more gigs and some online hits so who knows what will happen a year from now."

"I'm proud of you for chasing you're dreams, Trace. You're really talented." I have being honest here. I listen to his bands music, which he emails me, daily and I'm obsessed with it.

"Thanks Mandy, you're one of the only people who seem to really understand me."

"Well I think you're a really awesome, sweet honest guy and I enjoy spending time with you." I smiled as he squeezed me gently with the arm he had around my shoulders. "Now's the time when you tell me what you love about me," I giggled after a few moments of silence.

He laughed. "Well let's see here...I love the fact that you care so much about the your family, I think you're one of the strongest people I know, I love your silly but also serious personality, I think you are truly beautiful and I love your smile it lights up the darkest of rooms." I blinked back tears as I stared up at him. "What did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No of course not."

"Than what is it?"

"What you just said," he nodded. "was the nicest sets of compliments I have ever received."

He smiled pulling me into a tight hug. "Well everything I said was true, don't let anyone ever make you think any differently about yourself, I don't want you to change at all_ ever._"

"Okay," I giggled hugging him back tightly. "Thank you," I whispered burying my face in his shoulder.

That was the beginning of what I know today, the life and the boyfriend I have today. Life went on for us and we learned to flow with it. We both went to college together and we've fallen madly in love. If you have any further questions don't ask me because this is my life not an interview.

**Okay, well the ending sucked. Anyway I hope you liked it Mandy. **

**Love you lots, **

**Ash**


End file.
